


婚礼 上

by gqyingze



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqyingze/pseuds/gqyingze
Summary: 赃车注意！结婚背景注意！3P注意！





	婚礼 上

婚礼 上

布瑞吉说会在周延结婚的时候送他一份大礼。  
周延笑着说rnm小娃儿你送我个几把哦，好好干活。  
布瑞吉最听他话，也不多说什么，只是埋下腰，更用力地把自己的几把捅进周延身体里。

“桥，坤儿，不得行……你听我说……”

周延这次真的慌了，本来是布瑞吉和K11叫他来酒店试明天要穿的喜服和西装的，试到一半布瑞吉突然发起了脾气，周延想去安慰一下却被K11不知道哪里摸出来的手铐给锁在了床头。

“盖哥，我说过等你结婚我要送你份大礼。”布瑞吉没有戴墨镜的眼睛像两潭死水，语气也平静地听不出一点怒气。但是周延却怕得有些发抖。没有人比他更了解布瑞吉，但是他从没有看到过这样的布瑞吉。他曾经在网上看到有粉丝说布瑞吉是切开黑，那时候他不懂是什么意思还拿去问他，布瑞吉笑笑说不用理，他后来自己查到了，也觉得是粉丝自己加戏。等到这会儿才切实体会到了这三个字在布瑞吉身上到底是个什么意思。

盖哥你明天就是别个哩咯。但是今天晚上你还是我们哩盖哥。K11把他另一只手也仔细拷好，布瑞吉还仔细交代别弄出勒痕怕是明天婚礼上不好交代。

布瑞吉摸上周延绣着金线的大红色喜服，把刚刚自己亲手系上的盘扣一颗颗解开，因为天热，周延里面并没有穿其他的衣服。

“盖哥知道我们为什么选这件吗？”布瑞吉解到最上面一颗的时候改用了牙齿，脑袋趴在周延颈间，毛茸茸的黑色脏辫蹭得他很痒。

“因为盖哥穿上这件就像我们的新娘。”K11掀起周延的裙子，隔着裤子搓弄周延半硬的jb。“盖哥今天先做我们的新娘好吗？”

“好你mmp……”周延气得咬牙切齿又奈何不得这两个小混蛋，更别说……第一次穿西装的两个小孩，真的有点帅……

“盖哥你说不得行，但是你都流水儿咯……”K11脱下周延的裤子和内裤，但是留了裙子在他身上，黑色百褶裙可以展开很大，让他可以整个人钻进裙底。周延看不到他，但是能感到脏辫刺在柔软的大腿内侧，隐秘的部位正在被柔软的舌头戳弄着。上半身被布瑞吉压在床头胸口和脖子上的纹身都被亲吻得泛红。

“不得行，哈批娃儿……你们……”周延被逗弄得浑身颤抖，又什么都做不了，“一会儿要是来人……”

“盖别叫我吗？”

周延惊恐地睁大了双眼，盯着不知何时出现的盛宇，正抄着手好以整暇得看着他们。

“傻哥你好慢。”K11从周延的裙底钻出来，嘴角还沾着不明来历的透明液体。

“你们重庆这个堵车真的很严重好吗。”盛宇一边脱掉西装外套一边走过来，看了看周延被拷住的手，叹了口气。

“两个嬲娃子迟早要玩出来事情。”盛宇拿起钥匙给周延解开手铐，从背后抱起他，让他靠在自己身上坐起来，一只手绕到前面去揉搓他已经被翘起来的奶头，一只牵着他的手包住了自己挺翘在西裤里的硬挺。曾坤哼了一声，像只猫仔一样在周延身上伸了个懒腰，跟布瑞吉换了个位置，爬上去含住他的另一边的奶头轻咬。布瑞吉跟他默契地交换，把周延的裙子掀到腰上，挤了些润滑剂在周延股间，手指熟门熟路地在他的后穴里戳刺。

“坤儿……傻别……不要……布布……程剑桥！”周延的声音已经带上了哭腔，被三个最熟悉的人掌握住所有的要害，各处敏感的器官都被挑逗起来，他极力挣扎，但是盛宇的手臂就像一对铁钳把他困住，完全是徒劳。更何况，这三个人，对于如何挑起周延的欲望这件事，简直比他本人还要了解。

“盖哥？”突然被叫了本名的布瑞吉从他腿间抬起身来，一脸无辜地看着他， “盖哥想我停下吗？盖哥想我停下就说嘛，不说我啷个晓得.” 虽然这样说着，手上的动作非但没停，反而加了一根手指捅地更深。眼看着周延的眼神愈发迷乱，呼吸急促，连一句完整的话都说不出来。

“不说就当你要咯。“盛宇咬了一口周延的耳朵，伸长胳膊也加入了布瑞吉，常年打篮球的粗长手指齐根没入后穴，粗糙的茧子擦过前列腺，仿佛是被按下了开关一样，周延的腰部瞬间弹起，射了出来，白色的液体洒在黑色的裙摆上，十分刺眼。

“盖哥，屌的。”布瑞吉抽出手指，把手上的体液抹到周延股沟上。周延还没缓过来，大张着腿瘫在自己的婚服里喘气。曾坤把他掀翻过来，捞着他的腰想给他摆成个好艹的跪姿。但是周延双腿还打着颤，根本撑不住劲儿。  
“盖哥这就要不行了吗？我们要送给你的礼物还没送出去呢。”曾坤不再折腾他，自顾自往床头一靠，牛仔裤褪到膝盖，形状可观的yinjing挺立着。  
“盖哥来嘛”  
周延张嘴想骂人，目光瞥到曾坤握在手里的yingjing的时候条件反射地吞了一下口水，他立刻意识到这一点小动作也逃不开这三个人的眼睛，赶紧转开了头不去看。  
“盖哥，我们想一起上你”  
听到曾坤这句话的周延睁大了眼睛。热成了一滩浆糊的脑子里飞快旋转着消化这句话。他是玩的开，但是这种场面还是没经历过。  
“盖哥……”曾坤还在用软糯的声音诱惑他。周延扛不住这个，就像他扛不住程剑桥那些一本正经的胡说八道和盛宇的热情一样。他总会给他们想要的。  
哈麻批  
骂了一句不知道是在骂别人还是自己。周延认命了一般的爬过去骑上曾坤的腰，他们用这个姿势搞过很多次，不用看也能找准最顺利的位置进去，刚被程剑桥和盛宇一起开发过的后穴又湿又软，没费什么力气就含进去曾坤一半的长度。背后有另一颗毛绒绒的脏辫头贴过来，一只手卡住他的腰不让他继续动。  
“盖哥，坤儿说了，一起。”  
周延唯一的感觉就是疼。  
程剑桥和曾坤都有着跟他们身材不太成正比的jb。本来就不是为性爱准备的地方容纳一根曾坤的就已经吃力，硬生生又闯进来另一根，周延的大腿根都抽筋儿地疼。他本来就怕疼，纹个身都能哭出来，这会儿已经给疼的眼泪鼻涕一起流，肩膀塌着打着颤，发不出一丁点儿声音。盛宇本来想让他给口一发，看到这样也不忍心起来，万一真给玩出个三长两短来，家里那边也不好交代。  
“盖哥，疼吗？” 程剑桥的嘴唇贴着周延的脊椎，他被卡着不上不下，也不比周延好受到哪里去。  
半晌，才听得周延嗓子里发出一声低如猫叫的哼声。  
“盖哥你晓得我从来都只让你爽不会让你疼。”  
盛宇看到程剑桥脸上露出一个冰冷的笑容。  
“但是勒次你得记得疼，疼得忘不了”  
End


End file.
